


Birthday Party

by Weliany



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers & Asgardians partying, Birthday Party, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Multi, cinnamon rolls everywhere, thanos never existed okay, thor's birthday, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany
Summary: You are hosting a birthday party for Thor at your place. And while your guests (Avengers & Asgardians alike) are enjoying themselves, Loki takes you away from the gathering and asked you for a favor.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJokersEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/gifts).



> In response to @TheJokersEnigma writing challenge to celebrate her 1000+ followers on tumblr.  
> This is my 1st MCU fan fiction, and also my 1st Character x Reader as well.
> 
> Please, please, please, excuse my English. It is not my native tongue and even though I've read the piece a couple of times after writing it...well...there are some mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I had enjoyed writing it and I would like to thank @TheJokersEnigma for giving us (the humble people of the interweb) the opportunity to express ourselves and try new things !

“You did good, kid.” said Tony Stark going out of your kitchen, licking a spoon full of chocolate.

“What were you doing back there ?” you asked him sternly.

“Nothing.” he quickly answered, hiding the evidence of his crime behind his back.

You decided to let it go because you knew, nothing in the world would come between Tony Stark and food. Thankfully, you had made more than one cake, otherwise he would have tasted your wrath more than your impeccable recipe.

“That’s more than enough Peter, thank you.” you called to the teenage boy hanging a colorful banner across your living room.

“What about the piñata ?” he asked you, slowly sliding from the ceiling, upside down.

“You bought a piñata ?” shouted Tony from the kitchen, back to the scene of the crime.

“We _made_ a piñata.” answered Peter with a proud smile. “You wanna see it Mr Stark ?”

“You betcha !”

The man promptly burst out of the kitchen, another spoon full of chocolate dough. And followed the boy to the balcony outside.

“Hey [Y/N] ? Where do you want these ?” said Natasha Romanov from your entryway.

You turned around and see the spy carrying a massive wooden crate full of bottles. You pointed the bar you had installed near a brick wall.

“Do you need a hand ?” you asked concerned about the heavy weight.

“I wouldn’t mind !” declared another voice.

Clint Barton followed by Steve Roger and Saw Wilson, was struggling with his load. Before you could make a step, Peter Parker bursted into the living room.

“Lemme help.”

“Uh uh no way, get outta of here kid.” said Barton turning around in order to avoid Peter touching the bottles.

“Come on, I just want to help.”

But Barton wouldn’t let him anywhere near alcohol, too aware of Stark’s protective behavior towards the boy.

“Would you look at that !” exclaimed Tony holding the piñata shaped to look like Mjlonir, Thor’s hammer.

“Ain’t she a beauty ?” said Steve with an amused smirk. “Where do you want the rest ?” he gently asked you.

“The kitchen will be fine. Thank you.” you answered.

Clint managed to escaped Peter, moving swiftly to the side, like a football player. Tony raised an eyebrow while contemplating the massive amount of liquor brought in by the three men and Natasha.

“You have outdone yourself Romanov.”

Before she could answer, a huge clunk shook the walls of your Queens apartment, followed by a loud growl.

“Hulk, stuck.” complained the green giant, folded in your entryway.

He too, was carrying his share of wooden crates. But instead of one or two, like the others had, he hold a dozen of them.

“OK — _now_ you’ve outdone yourself.” Tony said to Romanov.

The red haired woman grinned.

“Well, we all have seen how Thor parties. It’s the least I could do.” she winked at you.

Not only could the god of thunder hold his liquor, but it seemed that earthling alcohol could never quite do the trick. It was nothing compared to Asgardians drinks, you imagined. And that was why, you let Natasha in charge of finding the best and finest spirits on Earth.

 

As you and the others, except Peter who was banned from even thinking about alcohol, helped the Hulk, you looked at your place. It was warm and cosy, with cushions thrown all over the sofa and the soft carpet on the floor. It smelled of the cakes and cookies you’ve been baking all afternoon.

Peter had arrangedfairy lights inside and out of the apartment, while you set the long diner table. You went for a lightwhite and golden theme,placing candles here and there.

It was no Stark tower, you thought, remembering all the parties you went to there. But Tony’s place as great and big as it was, lacked a little something. To celebrate your friend’s special day, you went for a homely feel. Even if it meant a crowded place when all the guests would have arrived.

When Bruce Banner came back, you handed him a blanket, and showed him the bathroom where a fresh stack of clothes awaited. Then, you walked back to the kitchen, only to find, Tony studying one of your baked cakes.

“Would you get out of here?” you reprimanded him.

“I was just admiring.” he said raising his hands in the air, in false innocence.

From the living room you could hear Peter telling the other Avengers what to do and how to do it. You chose him to be your assistant not only because you liked this goofy teenager, but because his eagerness to please had simply the better of you.

“So ! That’s quite a party you planned kid.”

“Yup.” you answered, focused on your baking.

He strolled around the crates on the floor, taking a measure of what was about to come.

“Do you think you had enough?”

You honestly couldn’t tell if his question was rhetorical or not. You shrugged, your hands full of cookie dough.

“Well, I also invited Sif and Brunhilde so...”

“Say no more.” Tony answered with a raised hand. “Wait! Did you...did you invited Antlers too?”

Your heart skipped a beat at the mention of Loki’s infamous nickname, but decided to ignore it. Of course you had extended an invitation to Thor’s brother.

“I don’t know kid.” Tony mumbled. “I don’t like him ambling around here.”

“You don’t like him, period.” you answered a bit coldly. “And I thought it would do him some good.” you finally add, not clarifying whom you were referring to.

“You’re too nice, for you _own_ good, kid.” he replied before leaving the kitchen to monitor the final settings of the party.

 


	2. Part 2

As expected, your apartment was crowded. Full of Avengers and Asgardians getting along just fine. You could not help but feel proud of yourself as you watched everyone having a good time. Being the host of the party, meant you could not quite enjoy it though.

You made sure there was food at all times and kept a close eye on the booze. You did not want anyone getting wasted before the big dinner.

“That is a splendid feast you thrown me [Y/N] !” claimed Thor in his loud and jovial voice. “Maybe you could help me about something.” he said looming over you, placing his friendly arm around your shoulders.

“Shoot.” you encouraged him gladly.

“I heard talks and whispers about a fight of some sort. Against something called a pintata ?”

“Piñata,” you corrected him, feeling your cheeks burn. “It is not a– a fight, per say. But beating is involved, yes. Wh...who is talking about it exactly ?”

“Who’s _not_ talking about it, you mean !” he bursted.

Thor clapped his massive hand on your back, making you cough upon the blow.

“Was s’pose to be a surprise...” you muttered between your teeth. As he left you to join the others, something caught your attention near the bar. There, you spotted the valkyrie, carelessly handing a glass to young Peter Parker. You raced through the crowd, and at the last second, snatched the glass from Peter’s hand and drank the whole thing down.

The beverage barely touched your lips and yet it burned them, firing its way down your throat. Your eyes watered and you seemed to have forgotten how to breath.

“You’re quite the party animal, aren’t you !” guffawed the Asgardian, holding tight a half-full bottle of liquor.

You raised a finger to her, ready to lecture her about earth rule as not to give any strong beverage to a minor, but you could barely speak, your stomach burning like hell fire. Instead, you turned to Peter, the glass still in your grip.

“I didn’t do anything.” he said raising his hands.

“Just...Stark...” was all you could say at the moment.

You watch as the teenage boy ran away from the bar. Finally air seemed to have find a way back to your lungs. You swipe out the tears at the corner of your eyes and turned back to the valkyrie who was opening another bottle all for herself. She grinned at you.

“T’shit...too strong...for (you scarcely hold a burp back) him.”

“As it is for you as well.” answered drawled voice behind you.

First, you saw a pale white hand reaching the glass you still hold in yours. Then, you felt the brushing of his cool fingers upon your skin as he took it away. Your eyes followed up and landed of Loki’s green ones, his face crossed with a devilish smile. Without breaking eye contact with you, he poured himself a drink, and began to slowly savor it.

“Refreshing.” he purred with a cocky grin.

“Show off.” you answered to his provocation, hardly hiding your amused smile. “Glad you could come.” you said, your throat still burning. Loki nodded and bowed his head.

“You have better taste in spirits than I ever thought you would.” he said raising, now, his glass to you.

“Did you know there will be fighting too ?” announced Valkyrie. Loki raised an interested eyebrow while you buried your head in your shoulder.

“I don’t know what a piñata is,” she added “but I can wait to see Thor fight another force of nature. It’s like we’re back on Sakaar!” she laughed before taking a long gulp of drink.

Loki shivered.

“A force of ? No, it’s just a – urgh... forget about it.” you gave up and soon went to check upon the other guests.

 

You had found a place to sit, next to Natasha on your living room small bench. Thor, surrounded by Sif and Steveon the sofa, was telling a story about a battle the three of them fought not long ago. Everyone in earshot was hooked to his epic tale, except for Valkyrieand Sam Wilson who had heard the story a thousand times already, and found themselves partners in booze at the bar. Even though you have heard it as soon ashereturnedto Earth, you listened to Thor’s story as well as the others.

Piles of presents took up too much space on the diner table, but you did not mind. On the contrary, you were glad to see your friend being that spoiled and you could not wait for him to open yours. Out of the blue, you sensed something strange. Overcome with a feeling that someone was behind you. A dark presence getting closer and closer to your back.

Right before, you turned your head to check above your shoulders, Lokileantforward, his long dark hair touching slightly the bare skin of your neck.

His cold breath smelled of the spirits he had drunk, was enticing to say the least. Your skin crawled as he whispered to your ear.

“Which one is yours?”

You swallowed with difficulty. Your lips were surprisingly dry and your tongue heavy in your mouth. Yet, you managed to answer him, your eyes flickering to his – way – too close lips. Your gift was the square one, with the silver paper carefully wrapped around it.

“Are you...satisfied with it?” he then ask, seemingly closer than before.

You couldn’t help yourself, and closed your eyes, feeling the overwhelming presence of Loki’s tensed and lean body just an inch away from yours.

You would have shrugged your shoulders but you did not dare move more than just a slight, so you nodded, unable to speak either.

Without warning, Loki put his hand on the small of your back and whispered in a husk and yet urgent voice: “come with me.” Your skin crawled so much at his touch, that you suspected it to want to go away altogether. As he broke contact, you caught a breath.

He did not wait for you, and swiftly went out of the room, raising no one’s attention. But when you got up, it was another story.

“You okay sweety?” asked Natasha looking concerned.

“Oh yeah!” you answered dismissing her concern with a wave of your hand “a host’s work is never done.”

You excused yourself and smiled your way out of the living room and walked as naturally as you could to the kitchen. You looked around you, not seeing Loki anywhere. Where was he? Moreover, why did you followed him so blindly?

Loki hissed, calling your attention. He was standing in the dark corridor, waiting for you to come along. As you approached he quickly grabbed a hold of your bare forearm and led you to the bathroom. Once the both of you inside, he closed the door and turn the key in the locket.

Your heart pounded in your chest, feltthe sweat from your pores as you tried to wrap your mind around what was going on. By now, you got used to Loki’s presence. You even, hanged out quite a bit. But always in a casual atmosphere, with a lot of space around you. You realized, that until now, the two of you had never been left alone with each other.

The proximity of the god in your tinybathroom, where only a small bathtub, a sink and the toilets were enough to fill most of it, made you nervous. Nevertheless, you were determined to act as usual, and stopped being – what? Afraid? mesmerized maybe?

“Care to tell me why you just pulled me into a room and locked the door?” you gestured towards the handle.

“I must require your help.” Loki answered in a hushed voice.

“You have weird way of asking for it.” you said crossing your arms on your chest. “What do you want from me?”

For a quick second you could have sworn Loki eyed you greedily, but as you studied his face, there was nothing but seriousness.

“It is of the upmost importance that you do agree.” he warned you.

“I can’t if you don’t tell me what is it first!” you exclaimed impatiently.

His eyes couldn’t stay in one place, which was not like him. When he chose to focus his gaze on you, you did not blush. You were too annoyed for that.

“Everyone has brought one.” he muttered in admittance.

You scrunched up your nose, not understanding what he was saying when it hit you like a truck. Your eyes widened and a mocking grin ran across your face.

“You forgot about it, didn’t you? You forgot your brother’s birthday!” you laughed.

“Would you please lower your voice?” he hushed.

“You’re a bad brother!” you mocked.

“I am well aware of that, thank you.” he said looking genuinely hurt.

A laugh died in your throat as you looked at him. He looked at you, practicallybegging for your help without saying anything. How did he do that? You wondered. How could he go from merciless killer vibe to cinnamon roll in need for a hug in an instant?

He stood tall, but somehow fragile. As his long bodyagainst the door, blocking the only way out, you felt powerless. You studied his face a little while longer, looking for something – anything – that might tell you it was a bad idea.

“Fine.” you sighed. “What d’you have in mind Dory?”

“Well – I was thinking we could pretend your present was in fact, _my_ present. So I have something to give my brother.” he flashed a smile, back to his confident, pretentious self.

“Oh hell no!” you screamed appalled.

“Why not?” he asked genuinely surprised you did not immediately agreed with his idea.

“He’ll think that _I_ forgot his birthday!”

“He will not.” dismissed Loki “You are the reason we are all gathered here, are you not?”

It was true and you were aware of it. Nonetheless, you were the kind of person to go out of your depth for loved ones. It meant nice gestures as well as gifts and parties.

Loki saw the scowl on your face and left his spot against the door to take a step towards you.

“Better you than me.” he whispered, fully aware of the effect he had had on you earlier.

“You mean to throw me under the bus.” you turned your head and stare at him.

You hold his intense, almost burning, gaze. Yes, you were willing to make an effort, as you knew the god of mischief had a hard time adjusting to life on Earth since Thor brought him back. Even thoughyou were more than glad to see two brothers grew closer there was a limit, Loki was dangerously close to cross. And you would not let him get away with it.

“I assure you.” he simpered “My brother holds you in high regard. You will hardly disappoint him.” he paused “Unlike me.”

Here it was again, the flash of hurt feelings in his eyes. His jaws were clenched in a cold bitterness, and as he let a heavy breath out, he asked you, almost implored you if you would do it for him.

“Why? I mean why did you pick me over” you paused, thinking “Tony or Steve? They’ve know Thor for a longer time than I have. Hell, why didn’t you ask Sif? She is obviously the one to go to.”

“Because you have taste.”

“Don’t lie to me.” you immediately answered smacking his arm with the back of your hand.

Loki tittered a bit. By now, he was accustomed to your habit of smacking people who annoyed you. Sometimes, itseemedthat he was purposefully provokedyou, as you often found yourself clapping him on his arms or shoulders. He smiled again, briefly, but you caught it anyway.

“Because you are my brother’s friend. Even more so, you are mine.”

His? Your brain froze for a moment where his voice echoed, low, almost like a seducing growl.

“And I am surely not _their_ friend.” he smirked.

“Friends don’t steal from one another.” you reminded him.

“I had no intention to steal from you.” he assured you, taking another step closer to you. “But now that you mention it, perhaps it would be...”

“Don’t you dare!” you warned him with another smack on his forearm.

You gazed into each other eyes, knowing all too well, you will not refuse him.

“Fine!” you surrendered. “But, and I insist on it, we’ll pretend it came from the both of us. Deal?” you extended your hand in front of you. Loki raised an eyebrow and stared at your serious face. You could not tell if it was pride or amusement that lighted his features, but he soon took your hand in his. His soft, frostyskin against yours made you shiver once more. Your heart pounded in your chest so loudly, you thought the god could hear it too.

“Deal.” he said shaking your hand once but not taking it out of yours.

You stood like this for what seemed to be endless seconds, when the laughters from the living room forced you to come to your senses.

“We better get back there.”

“Right !” exclaimed Loki as he, also, emerged from a dream. “After you, my lady.”

He slid over to the side and unlocked the door he opened for you. As you walked past him, you shook your head at his banter.

You rushed through the corridor, Loki at your heels when you asked “By the way, what’s in it for me?”

“The satisfaction of helping a friend in need.”

“Nah.” you answered unconvinced and unsatisfied.

Before entering the kitchen which led to the living room, you straightened your back, and combed nervously your hair with your fingers. You looked around and thought about coming back with a plate of sliced tomatoes and salmon to announce the beginning of diner. But before you could move, Loki’s hand brushed your elbow, his fingers slowly gliding back to the palm of your hand. His touch teased the tip of your fingers. Then, he leaned overyou, his lips against your ear andwhispered in a silky voice “How about...anything you want?”


	3. Part 3

You managed to get through diner without eyeing too much in Loki’s direction. The joyous guests getting most of your attention were a big help. At the end of each course, provided by Stark’s caterer,Steveand Peter landed you a hand, as they werethe only ones, alongside you, sober enough to be trusted with plates.

Sometimes, when you gathered the dirty plates, Loki would completely shut you out, ignoring your presence beside him. Other times, he would raised his head to you, smiled and politely give you his plate, saying “Thank you, my lady.” You rolled your eyes, unable to give him the smack he deserved.

“Why is there a smudge on your cake?” asked Steve Rogers examining the desert you had prepared for Thor’s birthday.

“Stark.” you cursed his name through your teeth as you lighted the candles all around the tasty nine realms you baked.

You carefully placed the massive tray on Steve hands and forearm. In the living room, you nodded at Peter so he could shut down the lights. The room was lit only by candles and the fairy lights hanging here and there, reflecting the starry sky outside.

Perfect, you thought as everyone started to sing happy birthday to the god of thunder.

Natasha and Clint cleared the space in the middle of the diner table, allowing Steve to put the tray down. At the end of the song, they all clapped cheerfully. You glanced at Loki. He had a bitter smile on his face. Still he played the part, and joined the congratulations, only politely.

“Don’t forget to you make a wish before blowing out the candles Point Break” laughed Tony in front of Thor’s mesmerized face.

“Why would wish upon blowing some candles out?” he asked in disbelief.

“It’s tradition.” replied simplyNatasha.

“It is known Khaleesi.” said Peter, making you burst a laugh.

“Make haste your majesty,” jested Brunhilde. “I can’t wait to see you kick some piñata.” clearly no one had thought best to tell exactly what a piñata was to the Asgardians.

You were standing at the end of the diner table, next to Loki, a camera in your hands. You pressed the video recorder button. That way you were sure to capture the moment. When Thor successfully extinguished the small flames the whole crowd applauded. You walked around the table, taking pictures of your guests when you noticed a sulky, silent Loki whose eyes were lost in some gloomy patterns of thoughts. Most likely he felt envious of his brother’s happiness while everyone cheered and asked for cake.

You kneeled as his side and startled him a bit when you ask for his help bringing the gifts to the table. Nonetheless, did he agreed and quickly rose to his feet. You took him by the arm, initiating for the first time since you’ve know each other, a physical contact that did not involved playful and annoyed smacking.

“When’s your birthday?” you asked bluntly.

“Why? Do you intend on making me hit a strange shaped objet full of sweets as well?” he smirked.

“Maybe.” you shrugged with an amused faced.

“That’s not exactly my style.” he precised.

You beamed your smiled at him and started putting presents on his arms and took a bunch yourself. Another trip will be needed, you realized.

“When is yours?” he asked softly on your way back to the table.

“A lady never tells.” you answered playfully.


	4. Part 4

The ritual of gifts unwrapping had started as soon the last slice of cake was eaten. You were seated at Thor’s left side, giving him his birthday presents one by one. Between each one, Thor insisted to rise and hugged in thanks. So after quite some time, whenfinally your gift showedup, you suddenly felt very anxious.

What do you offer a god? You had asked yourself while tossing and turning on bed at night. It was an impossible question and yet you found the answer when you asked yourself instead what do you offer a friend?

You were sure of your choosing until this very moment. You watched carefully his large hands examining the silver paper, touching every angle of the gift, trying to guess what it could be.

He had already received amazing, pricey and thoughtful presents. You glanced at Loki who was eyeing you expectantly, his face showing a slight of nervousness as well.

Not only did you want to please your friend, make him happy. But now, after the bathroom deal between you and Loki, you felt like the fraternal relationship was hanging in the balance. The pressure on your should became more and more unbearable.

“How marvelous!” boomed Thor’s voice.

He showed the book 1001 Places You Need To Visit he had just received for everyone to see.

Thor turned to you and grabbed you by your shoulders, pulling you in his muscular arms.

“I love it [Y/N]. I shall visit every places listed on this guidebook. Thank you!”

“Actually” you coughed when he released his embrace. “It’s from Loki and I.”

“What?” would have exclaimed a surprised audience in a cheap sitcom comedy. But you were not on TV, and the guests, despite having drank a bit much, knew how to behave.

“You remembered!” yelled Thor in disbelief.

“How could I forget?” Loki answered with a false innocence.

_Sneaky bastard_ , you thought, repressing the urge to wipe his triumphant smirk away from his gorgeous face.

“Stranger things have happened.” said Tony sipping his drink.

“Truth is” you said “the book is from me but, the rest was Loki’s idea.”

“The rest? Is there more? What is it brother, please tell me.” he asked impatiently.

Loki looked at you, daggers in his eyes. If he could, he would have murdered you on the spot, you had not doubt. But to his brother’s face he was all smiles.

“I – uh...”

“He wants to visit _all_ of these amazing places with you. All of them.” you insisted.

Thor and everyone else around the table werebaffled. All eyes turned toLoki.

“Oh how nice.” said Bruce Banner.

“Yes. It is a very lovely thought.” added Steve Rogers with a warm smile to Loki, making Tony coughed in his drink. Clint and Natasha looked at you, not quite buying the whole brotherly time, but if they did not voiced their suspicions.

“Brother! I – That’s wonderful. I can’t believe it.” he said shaking his brother by the shoulder with a warm, and yet painful, grip.

“Neither can I.” muttered Loki.


	5. Part 5

It was four in the morning and you were leading a sleepy teenage boy through the corridor.

“Go to sleep Peter. I’ll finish tomorrow.”

“No, but – uhm – I don’t...mind.”

“Sleep. Now.” you commanded as you let him fall upon your bed. You took off his shoes and put a blanket over him.

“Thank you.” he said in his sleep. “Great...party.”

You gently closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. It was still a mess despite your efforts of cleaning it throughout the entire evening. It seemed like it would never be clean again. While that depressing thought crawled into your sleep deprived brain, Steve came in with an empty crate he started filling with emptied bottles. He was relentless, determined to give you a hand until everything looked like it was before.

You began to gather all of the bottles as well, ignoring the headache slowly throbbing . From where you stood, you watchedTony’s head on Bruce’s shoulder as they were both soundasleep.Thor and Sif drinking what was left of alcohol and talking. While, outside on the balcony, there was Sam Wilson singing some Marvin Gaye’s songsto a drunken and merry Valkyrie.

“Where are Clint and Natasha?” you asked realizing you haven’t seen them.

“They just left,” answered Rogers. For Budapest.”

“Oh – Of course.” you shrugged, a bit sad they did not wait to say goodbye.

“Budapest! That’s on our list too brother!” yelled Thor from across the living room raising his glass up in the air.

“Joy.” said Loki with a stern face. He was seated on one of the two stools you had behing the counter of your kitchen island, playing with crumbs of cake.

“Can’t you, at least, use your tricks to speed this up?” you heard Rogers asked the god of mischief as you left the kitchen in desperate need of peace and quiet.

You were sore but content with yourself. As you walked to your bathroom, you decided to take a steamy shower and then put an all nighter. ‘ _I’ll sleep when they’re gone_ ’ you thought to yourself. Anyhow, you had not many options as where to sleep. It was either the carpet on your living room floor or the smallest bathtub ever in your bathroom.

As you closed and locked the door behind you, your headache seemed to calm a bit. Finally you were alone with yourself for the first time since...since forever. You did not mind the constant buzzing of work at Tony’s compound and the guests at your place, but sometimes you just wanted to be in your quiet bubble.

You turned on the hot water and soon the bathroom was warm and steamy, making your eyelid excruciatingly heavy. You started to undress yourself. First the pants and then yourshirt. With your hands you tried to dry thehead mirrorwhen you noticed a dark figure had appeared behind you.

“You tricked me.” growled Loki’s voice behind you.

“Never heard of knocking, Candyman?” you jumped out.

You turned to face him, struck by how close your practically naked body was from his. Yet, you defied him with a scornful gaze. The god of mischief took a small step forward, reducing the distance between the two of you.

You were about to demand him to leave the room, when he slipped a hand under your chin. Barely touching it, he made you look up to him. His other hand now skimming the skin of your exposed stomach, giving you goosebumps all over your body.

His green eyes flickered to your lips and went back to your gaze. You could feel histantalizing breath upon your mouth, his nose almost touching yours as he slowly leaned over you.

“You tricked me.” he purred with a satisfied grin. His lips brushing yours.


End file.
